Secret Code Formula/transcript
This is the transcript for "Secret Code Formula". Transcript * (episode opens to SpongeBob grilling patties, and Squidward pokes his head out the window) * Squidward: SpongeBob, I need another Krabby Patty on the double! * SpongeBob: Hold on a second, I need to get a fresh frozen patty! * (SpongeBob walks to the freezer, but opens it and, to his astonishment, there is no patties) * SpongeBob: That's funny. I thought I just saw the last patty. * Squidward: You did just see the last patty! * SpongeBob: *gasp* PLANKTON! * (We see Plankton running away under the patty) * Plankton: AT LAST! I HAVE FINALLY GOT A PATTY WHICH I CAN EXAMINE AND USE TO DISCOVER THE SECRET FORMULA! * (Plankton goes under the kitchen door out to the main area, but then Mr. Krabs runs and catches the patty) * Mr. Krabs: Got ye, ya little twerp! Now get outta me restaurant! * (Mr. Krabs launches Plankton) * Mr. Krabs: I'm getting sick of all of Plankton's little schemin'. We need to take more extreme matters to protect the formuler. * SpongeBob: Like what? * Mr. Krabs: He can't figure out a secret code. * (Bubble Transition to SpongeBob's pineapple the next day, where the alarm rings) * SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary! * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: I wonder if Mr. Krabs really made that secret code he was talking about. Well, time to go to work! * (SpongeBob walks to the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: Good morning, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: Oh me boy, I'm soo tired, ohhhh... * SpongeBob: Why? Didntt you sleep? * Mr. Krabs: That's just it me boy-I didn't sleep! I stayed up all night making the code! Now yet me show ya... * (timecard) Narrator: One code later... * SpongeBob: Yes sir, I fully understand the code. * Mr. Krabs: Now let's see Plankton try to decode this baby! He won't figure out the code in a million years! * (Bubble Transition to SpongeBob in the kitchen) * Squidward: SpongeBob, another Krabby Patty! * SpongeBob: Coming right up-he-lo, what's this? * (We see Plankton running away with the formula) * Plankton: YES! I GOT THE FORMULA! * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Plankton got away! * Mr. Krabs: It's fine. He won't decode it. * (Cut to the chum bucket) * Plankton: I can't believe nobody chased me. Karen, I finally got it! * Karen: Took you long enough. * Plankton: HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! * Karen: Okay, Sheldon. *snickers* * Plankton: Not again. *bangs head on wall* * (timecard) Narrator: A little while later... * Plankton: Now for the big reveal...THE SECRET FORMULA IS... * Plankton: A secret code? WHY THAT DIRTY NO GOOD KRABS! * Karen: Maybe you can use my analyzer to decode it. * Plankton: Not right now, Karen. I'm thinking. Ooh, I got it! I can use your analyzer to decode it! * (Karen rolls her eyes) * (timecard) Narrator: Shortly after some decoding... * (cut to Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: We're ruined! He decoded it! * (We see out the window, a banner over the Chum Bucket that reads: Now serving Krabby Patties) * SpongeBob: What do we do? * Mr. Krabs: I don't know lad! * Squidward: I think that was a rhetorical question. * SpongeBob: What's a torica? * Mr. Krabs: Victory? It's what we lost, boyo! * SpongeBob: AND ITS SWEET SWEET VICTORY YEAAH * Mr. Krabs: Not now boy, I'm wallowing! * (We see a customer walk inside) * Mr. Krabs: A customer? * Fish: Ugh, I need some real Krabby Patties. The ones across the street taste horrible. * (We cut across the street) * Fish #2: EWWW! IT TASTES HORRIBLE! * Fish #3: SO AWFUL! * Plankton: I DONT GET IT! THE CODE CLEARLY SAID CARTALIDGE, CHALK, AND WET PAINT! * Mr. Krabs: You see boyo, I always win in the end! * SpongeBob: What about with your daughter? * Mr. Krabs: SSSSH! DON'T MENTION THAT! * THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Season 1 Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts